Aya's Younger Years
by PigSlay
Summary: Aya is turning 12. Let's see how this works out for her.
1. Chapter 1: Aya's 12th birthday

**Aya's 12th birthday**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies. I wrote this when I was about 12 – 13.**

Today was a very special day for Aya: today was the day she turned 12. She couldn't wait! Today was the day she would go to Uglyville and be with Frizz (at least until he turned pretty.) What she didn't know was that... things were changing. If she didn't find out soon, though, it might just affect what happens next.

"Happy birthday, Aya!" Aya's parents said.

All of Aya's littlie friends were there, except Amy and Kaity. *Sigh* She wished they were here, it would be so much more fun if they were, she remembered all the fun times they'd had together. There was the first day of pre-school; when they first met. Well, when Amy and Kaity first met. They met Aya in 2nd grade. She had first noticed them in pre-school though. That's when she had thought, wow, they look like they are the bestest friends, *sigh*, I wish I had one. Then, there was the time when they had tried out for a sport (or at least, that's what the Rusties had called it.)

There was also the time when Aya tried to teach Amy and Kaity Japanese as a second language, and, even though it was in 1st grade, she somehow succeeded. She had thought, wow, how did I do that? I must be very gifted or something. (She didn't know THAT much English/Japanese herself, considering she was only in 1st grade.) She had pulled it out somehow, though. Aya also remembered the time (PRETTIES) when she, Amy, and Kaity had snuck out all the way to New Pretty Town to see how the New Pretties were doing and WHAT they were doing.

Aya had overheard some boy talking about a (Shay) who had wrote this letter to him about having this a so-called "friend" named Tally who had shared pills of some kind with a boy named Zane instead of sharing it with her. Aya had no idea why pretties would need pills at all, she had no idea what was going on, for now. She, Amy, and Kaity had then walked all the way back to Crumblyville because they knew that if they stayed in New Pretty Town any longer, their parents would go call the wardens, or, even worse, the Specials. Aya had no idea what Specials were, but she knew they were super fast and had super vision. Her parents said she was too young to understand the whole story; they were probably right. Or at least they were THEN. Now, though, she was about to turn 12 and was heading to Uglyville. She was old enough to understand. Why wouldn't they tell her though? Were there no specials left anymore? And if so, why? All these questions needed answers that Aya hoped she would get, but she knew she probably wouldn't and why? Because her parents were too strict about telling her things like that. Why were they though? Aya wondered.

One night when her dad came home from his work as a doctor and Aya had overheard him saying to Hiro that there was a consequence about turning pretty but he wasn't allowed to talk about it outside of work. Hiro had said, "Okay, fine. I didn't want to hear about it anyway." Aya knew Hiro better than that though. She knew that whenever he heard a big story, he would want to get it before anybody else to boost his Face Rank up. Barely anybody worried about Face Ranks though, all they were really concerned about was what it would be like to be pretty. Maybe that's what the named Tally had took the pills for, Aya thought. Oh well, I still can't wait to be pretty. Dad was probably just joking, or, maybe he meant the consequence was pure beauty or amazing colorful clothes in huge wardrobes and parties every night. Oh well, I'm sure it was nothing.

Then, all of (well, almost all of) Aya's friends started singing. "Happy birthday to you, you're ten years after 2, happy birthday dear Aya, happy birthday to you, and best wishes..." Aya blew out the 12 candles, and licked off the U of the cake in Best Wishes in Uglyville (the message that was on the cake.)

"Happy birthday, Aya," said Yoki (you-key), one of Aya's first friends and one of the ones who would go to Uglyville tomorrow. "I hope you have a fun time in Uglyville."

"Oh, come on, Yoki," said Aya, ;) winking her eye. "You know you'll see me again tomorrow." She laughed and sighed with delight.

"*gasp* I will?" Yoki said, winking and laughing, using her usual comedy and sarcasm. She smiled, her already too-high-above-her-eyes eyebrows lifting higher. "Hahaha, well, let's have some of that cake."

"Hahaha," laughed Aya, smiling. "Okay, let's get started." She cut a piece of the cake. The icing was the flavor the Rusties had called Vanilla and the cake was the flavor they had called Chocolate. Aya thought that was a strange name; chocolate.

"Okay, who wants the 'Best'?" asked Aya, looking towards Yoki.

"I'll take it," Yoki said, walking towards Aya. "No, wait, does it have sugar in it? Because I'm allergic. Hahaha." She winked at Aya.

"Oh, in that case, I'll just give it to Alexandra." Aya looked over at Alexandra and then laughed, then Alexandra and Yoki joined in, soon they stopped however and Aya walked over and gave the piece of cake to Yoki, then everybody dug in and ate up all the cake. Even Aya's parents played a part in eating the cake.

"Jhat bis e," Yoki said, talking with her mouth closed, she swallowed. "BEST cake I've ever tasted, hahaha."

"Hahaha," said Aya, getting the joke. She sighed. If only Amy and Kaity were here, she thought, it would be so much more fun! She sighed again. She began to think back to that very day, at the littlie and ugly fair. She remembered how sad she was after they had finished The Last Ride and then left to go back to where they came from (Tally's city). Aya had walked back towards her mom and Frizz with her head facing the ground and her eyes making a puddle of tears. She was crying and sighing, thinking about how she would give anything to have just one more day with Amy and Kaity. She had cried through the whole car ride and was sent to what the Rusties had called a guidance counselor. Another strange name, Aya thought, a tear dropping down her cheek. Why did the Rusties have such strange words? Guidance Counselor? Chocolate? What were up with those words? Aya remembered crying out of control in her room, even reading her favorite books and playing with her favorite toys didn't help. She cried the entire night (well, at least until midnight.) "Aya," said her mom several minutes later. "Here's the last present."

"Oh, yes," said Aya, and then she looked at the card that said who it was from. "Wait, why does it say-" she turned to face her mother, and blinked.

Her mom nodded yes, "they sent it here because they missed you and felt bad they had to leave."

Aya opened it, and it was just what she had wanted. She smiled. "Thank you Amy and Kaity."

Seven minutes later, the party was over and Aya and her mom were heading towards Uglyville in her hovercar, they slowly passed through Crumblyville. Aya knew she would come back... eventually but nonetheless she said "good bye, Crumblyville, good bye, Yoki." They slowly came in for a landing, and there, waiting for her, was him.

"Hi, Aya," he said, waving. Aya waved back at him and they walked up the stairs, but Aya soon stopped.

"Bye, mom," she said.

"Bye, Aya," her mother said. They blew kisses, waved goodbye to each other, and Aya and Frizz continued up the stairs until they arrived inside Aya's dormroom.

**Aya's Younger Years**


	2. Chapter 2: Living in Uglyville with Friz

Aya's Younger Years Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies. Living in Uglyville with Frizz

Aya and Frizz were getting ready for bed. They were just watching the fireworks of New Pretty Town together.

Aya knew she would get some sleep tonight; because Frizz was in Uglyville with her and she always felt very comfortable around him. She went over to the bunk bed and climbed up the ladder. It IS pre-set, thought Aya, just like he said! Aya and Frizz had had a romantic argument about who would get the top bunk; Aya had said "hey, you can take the top bunk."

"No way," said Frizz. "You can take it."

"No," said Aya.

"You go ahead."

"I insist you take it, it's pre-set. Anyway, I can't go on it because I am 13 and have to go back to my own dormroom."

"Oh yeah," Aya had smacked her head, she had forgotten that Frizz was one year older than her. "I forgot."

"It's okay, I'll stay here as long as I can though."

"That's good to hear," Aya said, smiling.

"Thank you."

"Well, good night Frizz, I'll see you tomorrow," Aya said as Frizz got his stuff and started walking towards the stairs.

"Good night, Aya," he said and walked off down the stairs. Then, Aya turned on the TV to the news channel, half way through it however she fell asleep.

"Aya," she heard Amy and Kaity's voices say.

"Uh..." Aya said, she saw brains floating all around and poring down like rain. "Amy? Kaity? Where are you guys? How did you get here?" She looked around but never saw them, just an endless number of wet brains falling from the sky.

"What's going on?" Aya tried to say, however, the words didn't come out from her mouth, she still heard them echo in the wind though. Then she finally saw Amy and Kaity but they were... pretty. Some of their prettiness was gone though, some of their ugliness remained. "Wha-?" again, it didn't come out of her mouth but it seamed to echo in the wind. She saw tons of pretties... but then, some of their prettiness escaped them. Behind all of them and all of the wet brains falling from the sky; there was a female. She was pretty... but she looked cruel as well. There was this strange tattoo on her that seamed to move with her pulse. She looked at Aya smiling in a cruel yet pretty smile. Her sharp teeth were showing. Aya looked at the s arm; there were scars but she didn't seam as if she was hurt, then, loud and clear she said, "I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to." Aya took several steps back but she didn't seam to have gone anywhere. All of a sudden, she tripped, but she didn't fall, the had caught her with her giant hand, and then, all of a sudden, she shrunk, but she was still taller than any ugly or pretty.

"Hi," she said, walking towards Aya. "I'm Tally Youngblood, and I'm here to tell you that the pretty world is about to change." Aya looked at her, confused. "I know your dream; isn't it everybody's dream? To be gorgeous?" Tally said.

Aya rolled her eyes, "well, duh..." she could finally speak.

"The doctors are lying though, Aya," Tally said. "They aren't telling you the whole truth."

"What are you talking about? And, how do you know my name?" Tally just smiled and snapped her fingers in front of Aya's eyes; Aya blinked. "Wait, what are you doing?" She did it again; Aya blinked again. "What's going on?" Then she did it one last time and after Aya blinked she woke up. Aya opened her eyes to see the News channel. A appeared on the screen. Hey, Aya thought, is that- no way, it couldn't be.

Then she heard the reporter speak "and thanks to Tally Youngblood, the mind rain has occurred." "The mind what?" said Aya.

**Aya's Younger Years**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams change

Aya's Younger Years Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies. Dreams of being on the other side of the river change

"Now, I'm sure lots of you people are probably asking 'what do you mean the Mind Rain?'" said the reporter.

"Yes," said Aya. "Could you just get it over with already?"

"The Mind Rain is a new law that states what turning pretty did to your brain and will never be allowed to do to you ever again," the reporter explained.

"What?" said Aya, shocked. "So THAT'S what dad meant when he said that there was a consequence about turning pretty."

"We're sorry if we crush your happy-life dreams with this but the woman who created the pretty operation; Dr. Cable was trying to crush your dreams even more by putting lesions in your brain when you took the operation," said the reporter.

"Lesions?" said Aya, gasping.

"That's right: LESIONS." The reporter said and turned towards a boy (Peris) who was still pretty; WITH the lesions. "All remaining pretties and specials will be given the cure IMMEDIATELY after the Wardens find them." The reporter pinged the Wardens, who were coincidently at the house right behind where the boy was. "As I said before: all remaining uncured pretties and specials will be taken back to the doctors' place and given the cure IMMEDIATELY after the Wardens find them," the reporter repeated. "We're sorry you pretties and ESPECIALLY you specials had to resort to this, but it's what has to be done, because we don't want you all to be forced to live this way; with lesions in your brain. You all may have thought BEFORE that turning pretty would be the time of your life; a dream come true, but the truth is NOW it can be. With no lesions left in your mind, you can now have the time of your life; without any operation."

Aya couldn't believe it: pretties had lesions in their brains? that must be why they were always so happy, Aya realized. Because their brains were PROGRAMED to make them be happy all the time, without any bad thoughts. Without any fights.

"We thank you, Tally Youngblood, wherever you are. Because of you our world has never been better," the reporter said. "We are glad that you helped us finally realize that it isn't right to put lesions in peoples' brains. And next up we have-" Aya turned off the TV and went to bed: everything really WAS changing now; especially her dreams of being on the other side of the river. She wasn't sure she would ever turn pretty at all.

Aya's Younger Years 


End file.
